The present invention refers to an automatic umbrella, which can be assembled easily and decreased the weight for utility.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional automatic umbrella includes a shaft (1) having an upper joint (11). A runner (2) is provided around the shaft (1). The frame of the umbrella has its inner end connecting with the upper joint (11) and middle joint (21) on the runner (2) respectively. A coil spring (23) in the runner (2) provides elastic force for opening the umbrella. This conventional umbrella has the branch rib (33) to connect with the runner (2) by use of a metal wire (5), which winds the inner end of the branch rib (33) together with lower joint (22) on the runner (2). This manufacturing procedure is very trouble and wastes of time. Moreover, the branch rib and the second rib of the prior umbrella are made of metal material. So the weight is somehow too heavy for carrying.
In order to solve this drawback, the present invention mainly provides an improved automatic umbrella, which includes a plastic elastic frame to be assembled with the runner easily. The second rib of the umbrella can be engaged with the elastic frame easily and can be made of plastic also while the weight of the umbrella is decreased.